


Parenting is hard (but worth it)

by Theyre_everywhere1223



Series: Belfast don't care [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, poor Juice, with some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyre_everywhere1223/pseuds/Theyre_everywhere1223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Marie and Rosie call them Papa and Da is in the middle of a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting is hard (but worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sons of Anarchy.  
> I don't speak Gaelic so all hail Google Translate.  
> I do own Marie and Rosie.  
> Translations at the bottom.  
> Please note that the first half of this was written sober and the second half hungover about a week apart so if it seems a little disconnected I'm sorry.   
> All mistakes are mine.

Juice sighed and stared down his five year olds.

"I don't care what Chibs said. I told you no and you went behind my back and asked him. The answer is still no." Juice scolded. They pouted.

"But Papa, Uncle Jax let's Abel and Thomas and Beth ride on the bike with him!" Marie protested. Juice opened his mouth before they all froze.

"What did you say?" Juice was shocked. Marie looked down and Rosie shuffled her feet. 

"She called you papa... We've been wondering..." Rosie trailed off, eyes now trained on the ground. Juice knelt in front of them and lifted their chins to look at him.

"What is it?" He pressed gently.

"Can we call you papa? And Chibs da?" Rosie finished. Juice pulled them into a hug.

"Of course you can. We are honoured to be your papa and your da. I love you both." Juice kissed the side of their heads. They hugged him tightly. After a while Juice pulled away.

"I love you, but you're still grounded and not going on the bikes." Juice told them, kissing their cheeks.

"Go up to your rooms. I'll call when dinner's done. I will be talking to your da about this. All of it." Juice shooed the pouting five year olds up stairs to their rooms and went back to cooking dinner. When it was almost done, he heard Chibs's bike pull in. He listened to the girls jump around above him and race from their room until they got to the stairs where they remembered that they were in trouble. Their footsteps turned back towards their bedroom as Chibs walked inside the house. He looked at the pouting five year olds and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey a miña alma. Why are the bebés in trouble this time?" Chibs asked, wrapping his arms around Juice's waist and kissing his cheek. He stole a piece of the cooked sausage right before it got dumped into the gravy. Juice rolled his eyes but Chibs suffered no further repercussions for the pilfering. He passed the dirty pan to Chibs, who went to the sink to rinse it, before he started mixing the sausage and gravy.

"When they asked you if they could start going on the bikes with us, I had already told them no." Juice explained. Chibs sighed.

"Damn it. You wanted it a surprise, didn't you?" Chibs asked. Juice nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I grounded them. Didn't tell them how long, figured I wait for you for that. Just... Damn it Filip, they always do this! I'm sick of playing bad guy." Juice turned to face Chibs for the first time that evening. Juice's eyes were red and glittering with unshed tears. Chibs scooped his husband into his arms.

"It's okay baby. They love you but they're as smart as whip. They know which of us can never tell them no. I'll have a talk with them about it. I will play bad guy this time." Chibs offered. Juice nodded against his shoulder where he had buried his face.

"Okay. Tell the girls to wash up." Juice pulled away, stopped by a light peck from Chibs that was less of a kiss and more of a brush of lips over lips. Juice smiled, tears gone from his eyes. Chibs turned to yell up the stairs.

"Oh and the girls have decided I'm papa and you're da." Juice added. Chibs froze mid turn. He looked back at Juice, eyes wide.

"They..." 

"Yeah, they did." Juice was picked up and spun, a shriek of laughter escaping him. Chibs set him on the ground, kissed him and took off, up the stairs, down the hall to their daughters's bedrooms, and he heard their laughter as their da scooped them into a massive hug. Juice smiled. Things were going to alright.

**Author's Note:**

> 1-a miña alma(G) my soul  
> 2-bebés (G) baby girls


End file.
